Welcome To Whitlock
by autumnisahmazing
Summary: ok. i mysterious accident happened at OCD and the BOCD gang is forced to move schools...and all get transfered to Whitlock Academy. Theres drama and action and all the usual lisi-type stuff but with a smidge of me
1. Disclaimerapplies to every chapter here

Disclaimer: I do not own the clique or any of its characters. I do not own any songs mentioned in the chapters.


	2. Introduction

**_The Pretty Committee has arrived at Whitlock Academy! School doesn't start for another two weeks, which means weeks of party-ing, chill axing, and, of course!, flirting it up with the ex-Briarwood Boys! Everything seems fine on the surface, but underneath the cookie is slowly crumbling.._**

**Massie:** After a terrible incident at school exiles Massie and forces her to move to Whitlock Academy straight in the middle of Washington, the Alpha can't wait to be Alpha again. But that might not happen because Dylan's trying to steal everything Massie has; her friends, her Alpha status, even her boyfriend and ex-crush! But Massie won't let that happen. Look what happened the last time Dylan tried to take over, the whole reason the Pretty Committee (+Dylan and the boys) had been expelled in the first place…

**Alicia-** Life is good for Alicia. She's got her boyfriend, school doesn't start for another two weeks which means partays!!, and the headmaster approved her idea for a dance squad! She's given up her dream of Alpha (no competing with friends!), but its starting to look like Dylan hasn't. When push comes to shove, which Clique will win? The Pretty Committee or the Copy-Cat-Queens? And when a certain Briarwood boy starts taking interest in one of the wannabes who will he choose, Alicia or her replacement, Ashley?

**Kristen-** Here at Whitlock Academy, Kristen starts to feel good. Her parents can afford the school (no more super-studying for a scholarship!), and she's got a good boyfriend. Too bad good things don' last for long. After turning down Dempsey, she thought they had both moved on. She was wrong. He's moved on to wannabe Kristie, while she's still crushing big time. Does Dempsey still like her? Does she still like Dune?

**Claire-** Everybody else is dealing with the drama, but Claire's staying out of it. She divides her time between her friends and her boyfriend. Dylan's attempt at replacing Claire with Charlie was ruined when Massie stole her, but was it worth it, considering Charlie's trying to steal something from Massie? When Claire catches Charlie flirting with Massie's boyfriend, she'll have to pick one friend over the other. No matter what, someone's going to be hurt big time.

**Dylan-** Is feeling on top of the world. She's got her own clique and they're way cooler than the PC ever was. She really likes them, and is just trying to make them happy. Why does Massie keep getting in her way? Probably because Dylan's still in love with Derrick, but maybe she could get over him if she found a new crush..

**Charlie-** Has arrived in the Clique. She's the perfect replacement-Dylan. She's boyish without being gross, and is super funny. Thought that Dylan was cool, till she met Dylan's ex-BFF Massie. Was so excited when she found out Massie Block was her roommate, but cant help wondering why all the Pretty Committee and the Boys are suddenly here. And why is Massie's boyfriend so cute? It's hard to stay away, but if she gets to close Massie will tear her to shreds.


	3. Chapter 1

**Derrick Harrington **

**Building 1 **

**August 18. 1:15**

Derrick looked around at his surroundings and sighed. He looked up at his new home, one of the four dull-gray dormitories that matched the bleak and boring atmosphere of the campus, also known as Building 1. It would have been better if Josh, Cam, Dune, or Dempsey had been in the same building as him, but Josh was in Building 2, Cam was in 3, and Dune and Dempsey were roommates in Building 4. He picked up his Adidas duffel bag and walked towards the elevator. As t lifted, he thought about why he and his friends had been sent here. "How could we have been so stupid?" "What? Did you say something?" Derrick looked over and did a double take. There was a cute girl standing next to him, looking at him strangely. Her black hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail and her blue eyes stared at him quizzically. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, red tank top, with a green jacket over it. It looked like she had a pair of Nikes on, but Derrick couldn't be sure. She looked kind of like the OCDivas, but Derrick could tell she wouldn't act anything like them. "Hello?" "Oh, sorry," Derrick replied. "Did you say something?" she asked. "Oh. Yes. Yes, I did. I said..um. I was asking what you name was." He answered, hoping it didn't sound as lame to her as it did to him. She smiled. "My name? That's not very original. It's Charlie by the way. What's yours?" Derrick laughed and grinned at her. "Which one? Derrick Harrington? Or Derrington?" She gave him another questioning look. "Derrington," she laughed. "Who calls you that?" He looked down. "My ex. Massie Block. She'll be going here when the semester starts." Charlie's face turned shocked and opened her mouth to speak, but the elevator beeped. "I'll see you later," he said, wishing it didn't have to end so soon. He knew he shouldn't be moving on so fast. He and Dylan had only broken up two days earlier! He stepped out of the elevator and walked down to room 08. There were two beds, one by the window, neatly made with a black cover and navy blue pillows and another by the door, with a rumpled quilt at the foot of the bed and a albino-skinned guy with midnight black colored hair at the other. "Sup? I'm Seth. Who're you?" asked the dude. "I'm Derrick," Derrick answered and jumped on his bed, not wanting to redo the conversation he had just had. With that amazing girl. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He looked at his room. There was a desk between the two beds and a coach on the wall across from the two beds. A t.v. hung over the coach, so they could watch t.v. while in bed. There was a bathroom next to the window by Derrick's bed. A knock at the door interrupted his once over. Seth looked up from his portable Xbox 360. "You want to get that?" Derrick sighed. Why not? He didn't have anything else to do. A tall boy with glossy dark hair, red lips, and Ralph Lauren swim shorts stood in the doorway, his mouth already talking. "Dude! You won't believe who's here! One guess!" Josh said. "Um. Massie, Claire, Alicia, and Kristen?" he said, with a worried edge to his voice. She couldn't be here. She hadn't gotten in trouble. She hadn't done anything. Well she had, but her mom had sent her to a boarding school in Switzerland. "So. Is. Dylan." Josh said, taking his job as official gossip of their group very serious. "What's happening, dudes?" Cam said, as he came down the hall with Dune and Dempsey, all in swimshorts. "This is place is rad, dude. The chick buildings are like 50 feet away, right across the pool," Dune exclaimed, "This is going to be sweet! Me and Kris are going to have so much fun!" Derrick noticed how Dempsey scowled and lowered his head when Dune said that. What was up with that, Derrick wondered. Could Dempsey like Kristen, the brainy tomboy member of the Pretty Committee, as Massie and her friends called themselves? It had happened before, except with Kristen and Dylan , who had been fighting over him. How far away that now seemed. So much stuff had happened since then. Him and Massie had gotten together, had their first kiss, broken up, and then him and Dylan had gotten together. He had been forced to move schools and then got exiled to the trailers. And now boarding school in Washington, where it rained all the time, all because of.. "Hey! Let's go swimming!" Dempsey shouted, interrupting Derrick's flashback. "Sure. Just let me go put my shorts on," Derrick answered, getting excited about swimming in the rain and hoping that a certain redhead wouldn't be there and that a certain black-haired girl was.

**Massie Block **

**Whitlock Academy Pool **

**August 18. 1:30**

Massie double checked her outfit, a turquoise tankini with a black cover-up dress over it, and black Marc Jacobs wedges. She decided it was a 9.7, but decided to ask her girls instead. Fashion was all she had left now, along with her friends, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire. Her Alphaness had been left behind and Westchester and who knew who was running the scene in Washington?"Rate me," she commanded. Alicia gave her the once over and said, "Hmm. I give you a 9.9. What about me?" One glance at Alicia's metallic orange bikini, white bubble skirt, and bright orange heels, and the answer was obvious. "Ah-dore the shoes and the suit makes you look mucho tan. I give you 9.7," Massie declared, throwing away her old score like a used tissue, "Kris? What do you think? I like your horizontal, purple and silver, striped one piece and gray flip-flops, but the brown jacket had g2g! If you take it off, I'll give you a…9.8." Kristen looked up. "Um….10." "I think so, too, Massie," Claire agreed, "I love your shoes! What do you think of mine?" Claire looked down and picked at her nails, preparing herself for the worst. "9.9. But throw away those sour worms. " Massie told her, after taking in Claire's deep blue bikini with sparkles and silver ballet flats, "Okay, position girls. Make sure your ponytails are secure; we don't need any rain frizz. I ordered something that will help, but it won't arrive until tomorrow. We will be walking to the chairs to the tune of 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. Oh and don't forget, alert me if you see.." Massie's instructions were interrupted by a red head with a new pixie cut, who had just bumped into Massie's side. Speak of the Devil. "Oh. Excuse-Oh. It's just you. Never mind," said Dylan. "Whatever. No need to be jealous, Dyl. I mean, it's not my fault that Derrick saved me, and not you. It's not yours either. He was obviously just using you. Sorry I had to be the one to break it to you." Massie gave Dylan a smug/fake sympathetic smile. She was glad that her ex-best friend had gotten in trouble and that her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, had not helped her. He had been going too, everybody could see that, but at the last moment he had dove and saved Massie. Everybody had been shocked, including Massie. She needed to talk to Derrick quicker than Emmett Cullen could run. "Okay," Massie said, tearing herself away from thoughts of her ex-boyfriend, "Let's do this thing." She lifted her right leg and the rest of the girls copied. They walked in unison until they reached a cluster of five lawn chairs, one of the two that were under cover from the rain. Each girl put their purse on a chair, and folded up the extra chair so no one else would try to sit there. After the folding was done, the girls all sat down and immediately got to work making their mark. They added stickers and signed their names in sparkly permanent marker. They had almost finished the job when Kristen noticed Dylan two chairs away with a group of girls looking up at her like she was some kind of celebrity and a black-haired girl that just looked bored. "Check out those freaks. Dylan's obviously trying to recreate us. They even look like us!" Kristen said with astonishment. Massie sighed. "I'll take care of the wish-they-were-usses. Wait here and take notes." Massie strode over to where Dylan and a group of two brunettes, a blonde, and a raven-haired girl were sitting. "Hey, girls! I'm Massie. Who are you?" Massie said in a fake-nice voice. Dylan stared at her. "I'm Dylan. This is Marcie, Ashley, Emilie, and.." "I'm Charlie. Nice to meet you, Massie, " the black-haired girl said. She looked familiar to Massie, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Dylan glared at her. "Charlie. If we're going to be friends, then you need to learn the rules. There can only be one Alpha and that's me." Charlie gave her a little smile and giggled. "I don't want to be Alpha, Dyl. I just don't want you to be." Massie gave Charlie an approving smile. "What about me," she asked, "Do you want me to be your Alpha?" Charlie looked her up and down. "Sure. We're going to be roommates anyways. We might as well be in the same clique. Have the same friends. Know all the same gossip and secrets. Crush on the same guys." As she said the last sentence, Charlie gave Massie a knowing glance. Massie just stared back, realizing where she remembered the girl from. She was her roommate, stuck in Building 1, room 108. This girl was definitely Pretty Committee material, much more than Dylan ever was. "Um. Sure. Let's go back to the table, where my other friends are." Charlie started towards the Pretty Committee was sitting, but Massie grabbed her shoulder. "Hold on a sec. I want to do something first," she turned towards Dylan, "Dylan. I feel really bad about what happened with us. Especially since Derrington dumped you. Why don't we forget it? Put the past in the past?" Dylan looked up at her with searching eyes, trying to see if Massie was for real. Seeing that she was, Dylan stood up and reached out towards Massie for a hug. Massie leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Dylan. "This is nice. I missed you," Dylan said. "Ya. Me too," Massie said, pausing and moved her arms onto Dylan's shoulders. She leaned back, hands still gripping Dylan, who now wore a worried frown with her white tank top and gray lounge pants, and pushed forward with all her might. The force sent Dylan flying into the water, just as Massie had planned. "NOT!"Massie said, her body shaking with laughter, excitement, and an adrenaline rush. The Pretty Committee ran over to her and started a round of high-fives. They laughed and slapped hands, when a black ponytail joined the group. The laughter stopped, and so did the slapping. "What? Don't stop the party on my account," Charlie said. Massie took a deep breath and walked away from the now drenched and shivering cold Dylan and her group of wide-eyed look-a-like wannabes, and towards their cluster of chairs. The Pretty Committee sat on their chairs, while Charlie stood in front of them, hands on hips, waiting. Massie inhaled another deep breath, and started talking in a slow calm voice. She knew how her group reacted to new members, and didn't want to start a fight. "Girls. This is Charlie. She was one of Dylan's copy cat queens, but she's switched over from the dark side. She's with us know," she stopped talking and let the news sink in. She looked over to the folded chair next to Massie, hoping that someone would get the message. Luckily Claire did right away. "Here Charlie, " Claire offered, unfolding the chair, "You can sit here. " Massie sat up before talking again. "Charlie will be Dylan's permanent replacement. Dylan will never be with us again. No talking to her. No secret-texting her. Only mocking and prank calls. Charlie, as a part of the Pretty Committee, you have to obey the rules. No crushing on the same guys. No bossing your friends around. No holding anyone back. Don't fight with your girls, love them. The Pretty Committee is going friendly, no more fights, no more hate. Well, between us at least. And just so you all know," Massie said, meeting everybody in the eye, then looking up just as Dempsey, Dune, Cam, Josh, some guy with pale-white skin and black hair, and..there he was..Derrick walked in, "I call Derrick. He's mine. Look, but don't you dare touch," she glanced at her friends' surprised faces, then decided to make it a little nicer, " Please. And I officially release the hold on Dempsey." Massie let herself look at Kristen a little longer than she'd liked to when she said this. She brushed her hair, reapplied her Apple Juice Glossip Girl, and called out. "Hey guys! We're over here!" The boys walked over to them. "Hey Massie. Girls. Charlie?" Derrick said, confused at the sight of the mysterious girl from the elevator and sitting at the end of Massie's chair. Massie forced a smile. "You two..know each other?" Charlie looked down, then raised her head. "Not really. He's just some guy I met in the elevator." Derrick frowned. "Ya. She's just this girl I met in an elevator." There was an awkward silence. "Hey, Cam!" Claire said, trying to break the silence, and patted at a spot on her chair, "Who's your friend?" Cam grinned at her, coming over to sit by her. "Oh. That's Seth. He's Derrick's roommate. I invited my roommate to come, but he had other plans. " "Mine too!" Josh exclaimed, "I wonder what they're doing." Alicia smiled at him, trying to look pretty and modest at the same time. "They can't be doing anything fun. We're here and what could be better than us?" Josh laughed and sat on the arm of her chair. "Nothing." He leaned forward and kissed her. Just like that. When he leaned up, he seemed pleased and Alicia looked shocked. Everyone else laughed. Derrick was the first one to speak again. "Pshh. That's nothing. Check this out." He leaned himself up so he was face-to-face with Massie and kissed her on the lips. And kissed. And Massie kissed back. After a couple of minutes, Kristen coughed in the background. "You always wanted a kiss in the rain," he said, unwillingly taking his lip away from hers and wiping the raindrops off of her cheeks.


End file.
